Hope van Dyne
|gender = Female |DOB = 1980 |age = 37 |affiliation = (formerly) |movie = Ant-Man Ant-Man and the Wasp (unreleased) Avengers: Infinity War (unreleased) Avengers 4Evangeline Lilly on introducing the Wasp, when she'll join The Avengers (unreleased) |actor = Evangeline Lilly |status = Alive|title = Chairwoman of Pym Technologies (formerly)}} Hope van Dyne is the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, and a board member of the company founded by her father, Pym Technologies. When the CEO of Pym Technologies, Darren Cross, attempted to create and sell a new weapon based on her father's Ant-Man Suit, van Dyne reunited with her father and, along with a thief named Scott Lang as the new Ant-Man, was able to stop Cross. After these events, Pym finally offered van Dyne her mother's suit to become the new holder of the mantle Wasp. Biography Early Life Losing her Mother Hope's relationship with her father Hank Pym became distant after her mother Janet van Dyne was lost in a subatomic spacial void called the Quantum Realm. Instead of comforting his seven year old daughter, Pym became lost in his own grief and sent her away to boarding school.Ant-Man In response, Hope took to studying martial arts, becoming proficient enough to later train Scott Lang effectively in only a few days. Work at Pym Tech Voting Out Hank Pym Van Dyne cast the deciding vote that ousted Pym from Pym Technologies. She then proceeded to work at Cross Technologies as Darren Cross' assistant. However, as she worked closer with Cross, she discovered he was attempting to replicate her father's designs for the Ant-Man Suit, intending to sell it to the military and possibly to HYDRA. Fearing the consequences, van Dyne contacted her father and convinced him to assist her in stopping Cross. Darren Cross' Presentation presentation]] When Darren Cross organised a presentation of his Yellowjacket Suit to potential investors, van Dyne attended and greeted Hank Pym when he arrived, although she refused to call him "Dad" and instead referred to him as Doctor Pym. Van Dyne stayed close as Cross presented the armor and its abilities. Once it was over, van Dyne spoke to Pym about their plan to stop Cross, and Pym revealed that he had found a person who could assist them in their mission. Van Dyne pushed for Pym to allow her to complete the mission herself; he refused to allow her to take the same risks that her mother had taken. Dinner with Cross ]] To celebrate his success, Darren Cross invited van Dyne to dinner at a restaurant. There Cross began to rant about both of their fractured relationships with Hank Pym before van Dyne toasted to Cross' accomplishments and Van Dyne told him he deserved everything that was coming to him. Recreating Pym Particles ]] Back at Pym Technologies, van Dyne and Darren Cross continued their work to complete their version of the Pym Particles. Cross instead of using mice as originally believed, began using lambs in his experiments, however the tests continued to prove unsuccessful and the lambs were crushed under the pressure of shrinking in size; these failures did not stop Cross and he continued to bring out new subjects, much to van Dyne's ever-growing concern. Meeting Scott Lang Little Faith ]] Hank Pym chose a thief recently released from prison named Scott Lang to assist them in their mission; however, van Dyne remained skeptical on whether or not they really needed outside help. In order to test Lang, Pym set out a test in which he would give Lang the information needed to break into his home and steal the Ant-Man Suit. Lang completed the task with ease, despite not knowing he was being tested, and went on to accidentally test out the suit, causing him to shrink to the size of an ant. The experience horrified Lang and he attempted to return the suit, but van Dyne used the opportunity to call the police and have Lang arrested as he attempted to leave Pym's mansion. Pym broke Lang out of prison and brought him back to his mansion; van Dyne kept watch over Lang as he slept, having passed out while riding an ant. When Lang awoke, he questioned why van Dyne was watching him and she explained it was because last time he was there he had stolen something. Van Dyne took Lang downstairs to be introduced to Pym. They explained their mission to him, although van Dyne continued to recommend that they not use Lang and instead allow her to break into Pym Technologies and steal the Yellowjacket Suit from Darren Cross herself. Pym continued to refuse. Pym explained the details of the plan and why Lang was selected and eventually Lang agreed to help them. Training Scott Lang on how to fight]] Van Dyne was tasked with training Scott Lang on how to fight with the Ant-Man Suit to cause the most effective but non-lethal damage. Lang initially scoffed at the idea as he claimed that his three years in prison had taught him how to fight; to prove this he invited van Dyne to show him how to punch, which she did by punching him in the face. Lang accepted van Dyne's help after this and together they trained hard, fighting each other without holding back until van Dyne was satisfied with his abilities. train Scott Lang]] In a key stage of the training, Hank Pym taught Lang how to master using the Ant-Man Suit by jumping through a small key-hole and emerging large on the other side. Van Dyne stood with Pym as Lang failed time after time until he finally mastered the skill. She later joined her father outside as he introduced Lang to the many breeds of Ants which would be assisting him in his mission. They became amused as Lang would often panic at the size and scale of the ants and regrow to his original size while inside the tunnels. 's outburst]] One skill Lang still struggled to master was the skill of communicating with the ants to get them to do his bidding. This continued until van Dyne became frustrated and stepped in, demonstrating her own skills with the communication, telling Pym that she should be the one going on the mission in Lang's place; however, she appeared to almost lose control of the ants, summoning far more than required to complete the simple task of placing a cube of sugar in a cup of tea, until her father stepped in to refocus her attention. master his skills]] With this, van Dyne left the mansion and sat in her car. Lang joined her and tried to comfort her, she explained to him how Pym had been holding her back ever since her mother, Janet van Dyne's death. They discussed Lang's daughter Cassie Lang and how he was doing the mission for her. van Dyne softened and taught Lang a new technique for communicating with the ants, allowing him to make them pick up and spin a coin. Learning the Truth 's sacrifice]] Returning to the house, they found Hank Pym sitting in his chair. Pym finally relented and told Hope about the day that Janet van Dyne had died, explaining that in the 1980s, they worked as a superhero team with her taking the mantel of Wasp. He told her how they had been sent on a mission to intercept a missile which was going to destroy a major city and Wasp had sacrificed herself by shrinking into the missile. However, she became lost within the Quantum Realm, which Pym had spent the next few decades trying to understand. Van Dyne hugged her father and their relationship finally began to rebuild once again, although the moment was somewhat ruined by Scott Lang's comments. Duel at New Avengers Facility duel the Falcon]] In order to test Scott Lang's new abilities with the Ant-Man Suit, van Dyne and Hank Pym sent Lang on a mission to one of Howard Stark's old facilities to locate a small device for their heist. Lang quickly realized that the base was now the New Avengers Facility and van Dyne ordered him abort the mission. Lang chose instead to continue and was confronted by Falcon, who tried to force Lang to leave, when Lang introduced himself as Scott, van Dyne was horrified at the blunder. The two engaged in a brief fight which ended with Lang managing to damage Falcon's suit and escaping, impressing Hope somewhat by displaying martial arts moves she had taught him during his brief training during the skirmish. Darren Cross Visits arrive]] While the team rested from the mission and discussed their next step, Hank Pym stepped into the next room only to be greeted by Darren Cross, who had seemingly broken into the mansion. Cross claimed he had come in simply because the door was open and calmly spoke to Pym. Van Dyne and Scott Lang realized in a panic that Cross could easily see their plans for their break into Pym Technologies and if he did he would likely murder Pym. Lang managed to use the Ants to hide the plans while Cross invited Pym to come to the presentation for the Yellowjacket Suit, which Pym agreed to. ]] Once Cross had left they discussed what had just happened and the risks involved; van Dyne questioned whether or not Cross had known she was in the house, as if he had seen her then her position in the company would be in danger. This question was seemingly answered when Cross phoned her and asked where she was, to which she lied and said she was at her home, Cross seemed to accept this answer and ordered her to increase security at Pym Technologies ahead of the Yellowjacket Suit Presentation. With this now changing the details of their plan, Lang suggested that they increase their team to include his former team-mates Luis, Dave and Kurt, to which Pym disagreed. Building the Team , Dave and Kurt]] Despite Hank Pym's protests, Luis, Kurt and Dave were brought into the plan and invited to the house where Van Dyne brought them coffee. Luis thanked them and commented on how unusual it was for them to be invited back to a house they just robbed; van Dyne spoke to Scott Lang and questioned if they could handle the job which Luis and Lang insisted they could. Van Dyne watched amused as Lang demonstrated the capabilities of the Ant-Man Suit, causing Luis to flee from the room in fear when Lang jumped on his shoulder. discuss the plan]] They worked out a new plan which involved Luis, Kurt and Dave to get Lang into Pym Technologies through the water pipes. Luis remained confident on his role as the man on the inside posing as a security guard, excitedly commenting on how beautiful van Dyne was and mistaking her for Lang's girlfriend. Despite their enthusiasm, van Dyne and Pym remained unconvinced that the plan could be pulled off due to their unprofessionalism. Stealing the Yellowjacket Discovered by Darren Cross On the day of the Yellowjacket Suit Presentation, van Dyne arrived first at Pym Technologies and assisted Luis in gaining access to the restricted areas. Once everything was in place for Scott Lang to enter the facility, van Dyne went to the presentation, along the way she was greeted by Darren Cross, who nervously asked how he look in his suit. takes van Dyne hostage]] When Hank Pym arrived at the building, Cross greeted him warmly and invited him and van Dyne to speak to him in private in the demonstration room. Once they were alone, Cross' guards immediately took Pym and van Dyne hostage at gun point. Cross revealed that he was fully aware of their plan to steal the Yellowjacket Suit and planned to kill them all for their betrayal. Cross trapped Scott Lang within the glass enclosure and took the Yellowjacket Suit; he then welcomed Mitchell Carson into the room and introduced him as the representative from HYDRA to whom he intended to sell the Yellowjacket. Pym and van Dyne implored Cross to reconsider but he refused to listen. ]] Cross ordered his men to execute Pym before changing his mind and deciding to kill his mentor himself. Before Cross could exact his revenge, Lang broke out of his glass enclosure and he and van Dyne began fighting Cross' guards. In the chaos, Cross was able to shoot Pym in the shoulder before escaping with the Yellowjacket Suit. With Cross' guards defeated, van Dyne and Lang ran to Pym's aid, as he was bleeding heavily from his wound, but Pym ordered Lang to chase down and stop Cross before he could get away with the Yellowjacket. Saving her Father prepare to escape]] While Lang battled Darren Cross, van Dyne attempted to lift Hank Pym to safety as the entire Pym Technologies facility had been rigged to explode, but Pym knew that he would be unable to run. However, rather than accepting death and telling van Dyne to escape, Pym revealed that the tank key-ring he carried with him at all times, was not a key-ring at all, but a USSR Tank he had shrunk down years earlier. They transformed the tank to its original size and used it to escape, smashing through the side of the building at landing outdoors, much to the alarm of everyone present. explode]] Van Dyne ensured that Pym was getting medical attention from a near-by ambulance before they witnessed the entire Pym Technologies building imploding due to the C4 which Scott Lang had planted inside. While van Dyne stayed with her father as his wound was treated, Lang tracked down and fought Cross. Eventually Lang was able to kill Cross by damaging his suit's internal mainframe, briefly teleporting him to the Quantum Realm before he was able to return to normal size. Mission Aftermath ]] With the crisis now over, van Dyne and Hank Pym spoke to Scott Lang about his experiences within the Quantum Realm, although Lang insisted that he had no memory of his experience and could tell them nothing. Van Dyne walked Lang out of the mansion, before they could exit however, Lang kissed her. The moment was interrupted when Pym walked through the door and caught them, Lang denied any wrong doing and insisted it was van Dyne who had kissed him before making a speedy exit. Wasp Suit Hank Pym's Acceptance Hank Pym revealed to Hope that before Janet's disappearance into the quantum realm, he and Janet van Dyne were working on a prototype for a new upgraded version of the Wasp Suit, which had been hidden behind a secret vault in his basement for decades. Although he had always believed it had been for her mother, Pym told Hope that he now knew they had in fact been designing it for her. Van Dyne accepted the suit without hesitation, noting that it was about time that she was given a suit.Ant-Man Mid-credits scene Personality Hope van Dyne demonstrated a focused and determined personality when she was able to utilize the EMP Communication Device to control the Ants with ease and proved herself a hyper-competent hero when compared to Scott Lang. Hope is also very snarky, as shown when she mocks Lang by calling him "princess" or "useless" when he acts incompetent. Hope is generally self-assured and blunt, being brutally honest about Lang's poor hero skills and his friends' unimpressive thieving reputation. In spite of her candid demeanor, she does try to motivate Lang by encouraging him, tutoring him, and telling him that he's not that much of a failure when he does eventually improve. Hope even grows to respect Lang and becomes proud of him when he demonstrates that he learned what she has been teaching him. She eventually became romantically affectionate towards Scott, but showed slight embarrassment for it. Powers and Abilities Powers Insect Manipulation: Through the use of the EMP Communication Device given to her by her father, Hope can use electromagnetic waves to communicate and control insects, primarily ants. The device uses electromagnetic waves to mimic the pheromones and stimulate the olfactory nerve center of insect sized organisms. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Raised by Hank Pym, Hope is an expert in many fields of science. She seems to carry on her father's (and possibly her mother's) passions in chemistry and physics, which explains why she seemed confident in her understanding on the Ant-Man Suit to the point that she thought she could wear it to take down Darren Cross. *'Expert Businesswoman:' Hope's business acumen has risen to the point she was able to secure for herself a stable position in Pym Technologies's board. She possessed enough power in the company to have the deciding vote to remove Hank Pym, the company's founder and CEO, from the company. *'Expert Martial Artist': Hope has trained in martial arts since she was a child. She trained Scott Lang in combat skills and fighting techniques, enabling him to become Ant-Man. Hope employs a mixed martial art including elements of Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo, and Aikido. *'Master Acrobat': Hope incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents, notably dodging a knife thrown at her while shrunken, then using it as a platform to continue her assault. Equipment *'EMP Communication Device': Earpieces made by Hank Pym that allow her to control insects, which she and Hank trained Scott Lang to do. *'Wasp Suit': A prototype for an upgraded version of her mother's shrinking suit was given to her by Hank Pym for her to become the new Wasp. Weapons *' ': Hope van Dyne took one of these guns from one of the security guards holding both her and her father Hank Pym at gunpoint. She tried to dissuade Darren Cross from killing her father, but she was disarmed by one of the guards when Ant-Man stormed into the room and disabled the rest of the guards. Despite van Dyne disabled another guard herself, she could not prevent Cross from shooting Pym in the shoulder. Relationships Family *Hank Pym - Father *Janet van Dyne - Mother Allies *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Pupil and Love Interest *Luis *Dave *Kurt Enemies *Darren Cross † - Employer turned Enemy *HYDRA **Mitchell Carson **HYDRA Buyer † *Ghost Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Hope Pym appears in the MC2 continuity, set in the future of the classic Marvel Universe, and is known as the supervillain Red Queen. **She was later adapted into the main comics continuity as Nadia Pym, daughter of Hank Pym and his first wife, Maria Trovaya, who was taken to the Red Room by the Winter Soldier and raised to become a Soviet agent, ultimately becoming the new iteration of the Wasp. In Russian, the name Nadia translates to "hope." *Hope van Dyne is the third character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have taken over the mantle of a former superhero, preceded by Scott Lang and Robbie Reyes. Behind the Scenes *Hope van Dyne, with the identity of Wasp, was intended to be included in Captain America: Civil War, before writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely decided to cut because they didn't think she fit in the story.[http://collider.com/captain-america-civil-war-wasp/ Captain America: Civil War Screenwriters Reveal a Superhero Who Almost Made the Cut] *Renae Moneymaker and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Evangeline Lilly in the role of Hope van Dyne. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Executives Category:Pym Technologies Employees Category:Heroes